The contractor will measure the following: the effects of contraceptives used prior to and at the time of conception, on outcome of pregnancies, congenital defects, and chromosomal aberrations; the same effects of hormones take in early pregnancy; and pregnancy outcome in relation to age of ova at the time of conception.